Forget About The Kingdom For A Day
by gross princess
Summary: *removed from oneshot collection* Prince Gumball has important things to attend to today, but Marshall decides otherwise. boy/boy, rated m for nsfw content, enjoy!


**Sorry for the no-chapter Monday! I had alot of homework and then writer's block! But to make up for it...Have some sleepy lovely bath time smut :3 **THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW**

Prince Gumball's alarm clock rang through the ears of Marshall Lee, rolling over and snuggling down against the prince beside him. The vampire wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing his fingers against his hip gently. "I have to," Bubba paused, yawning and stretching out. "Get out of bed, Marshall. I have a very important meeting today."

The cold king sighed, turning to look at his lover and not letting him get up. Smirking, he replied. "Why can't you just forget about them? For one day? Spend some time with me, baby, I know you'll have fun." The prince laughed, rolling and kissing Marshall. "I would..." He kissed him again. "But my princely duties should always come first. I'm sorry, my dear. Now, let's go and bathe."

The vampire complied after a long hesitation of having to leave the warm bed, hovering above it in search of his pants. Prince Gumball's maids had begun to prepare him a bubble-filled bath as the prince wrapped a silk robe around his waist. He lead Marshall down to the royal bathing room, opening the door to the sweet smell of lavender soap and the dim lighting of pink candles. "Is this why you always smell so good, Gummy?" Marshall grinned, watching him as he slipped off the robe and hopped over the edge of the tub. "Probably, and thank you."

Marshall joined him, letting the pink haired teen settle between his legs and rest his arms over the back of the porcelain. Bubba reached over for his strawberry shampoo, giving Marshall a lovely view of his spine and lower back. The skin on his thighs was soft against Marshall's. Why was everything about the prince so damn attractive? He'd never been so drawn to anybody like this. The vampire placed his hands on PG's hips gently, leaning back and sighing. Little pink flower petals floated about in the giant tub's pink water, getting stuck to Marshall's bony gray knees and his shoulders.

He sat there and admired the teeth scuffs that trailed his lover's shoulders as the other lifted up his hands to scrub his hair. Little purple bruises marked sweet spots on Prince Gumball's throat and behind his ears. How he managed to cover them all before leaving the castle every morning was a mystery to Marshall. Only he got to see his prince like this, and that made him feel very happy.

"Do you think you could wash my back for me, love?" The prince asked, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on the edge of the tub and make his back more assessable. "I usually get a servant to do it for me." He handed back a bottle of soap to the distracted teen, shifting forwards. "Oh. Yeah, sure." Marshall squirted some of the liquid soap into his palm, them rubbed it between the both of his hands. He began to caress the Prince's shoulders and upper back in circles, watching as the soap left behind small white bubbles. A sweet sigh came from PG's lips, one of relaxation and pleasure. It sent waves through Marshall's body and he wanted to hear more. He was also feeling jealous to know that a servant got to see the Prince's body too, and heard these noises as well.

Bubba's body was sensitive in the steamy air, along with the feeling of Marshall's fingers on his back. He'd gotten goosebumps all over as the older teen rinsed off his back with a scooped hand of water. He turned around to smile at Marshall, kissing his cheek. "I can do yours now, if you want?"

"Don't matter to me, C'mere." He replied, his voice husky with a smirk in it. PG shifted in closer to him, His thighs over lapping Marshalls and going around his waist. The black haired teen kissed him lovingly, his palms running featherlight over his hips as he nipped at his bottom lip. The prince's body reacted quickly, shivering and pressing his hips against Marshall's. "Marshy, I have to work toda-" He was cut off by the hands on his hips sliding down to his ass and squeezing it roughly. "Nope, I don't think you do." Bubba gave in, his hands placing themselves against Marshall's chest. "You look so sexy with your hair down like that, Gummy." The vampire said childishly, Leaning forwards to kiss and nibble at his neck.

Marshall Lee soon had Prince Gumball in his lap, his length deep inside him as he rocked his hips. The raven haired teen whispered about PG's body in his ear, nipping and kissing it randomly as the prince gasped and held onto his shoulders tight. Their chests were pressed together tightly, and hands found eachother to lace together. Bubba's hips bounced, giving himself the friction he searched for by rubbing against Marshall's stomach. "MarshAAAH!" He felt fuzzy and light headed, and Marshall was so big and he was so tight.

The two sat panting after their little love making, Marshall wiping his hand on an extra towel and peppering his lover in kisses. "Considering it?" The prince cocked his head to the side with a look of confusion. "Considering what, my dear?"

"Staying with me for the day instead of sitting through some lame meeting. I mean, you're already running a half hour late, so what's the point of even going?" Prince Gumball sighed, rested his head on Marshall's chest after leaning over to turn back on the water so it'd heat up. "Oh, I suppose, but just this one time, okay?" The demon eyed nodded. "Yep, sure, whatever, _just this once_."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the two had finally gotten out of the bath, dressed themselves and PG had called off the meeting, they went down for a walk to visit Fionna and Cake.

Fionna nudged at Marshall Lee's ribs with a smirk while the prince was off away from them in the garden with his horse and Cake. "So, you smell nice today." The vampire pulled a smirk that turned into a cheeky grin of all fangs. "Spending alot of time at the castle too. And your fingers are like raisins." The blonde lead him on, although they both knew where she was going with this. "Is he good?" She wagged her eyebrows. "You're thirteen, Fiona. That's for me to know and you to never find out."


End file.
